A Competition of Coolness
by Lilyannenora
Summary: Histoire au hasard sur la façon dont Dumbledore doit décider qui est le plus cool, Draco Malfoy ou Sasuke Uchiha. (Traduction de l'histoire de Don't Trust the Snake)


_**Note:**_ Ceci est une histoire de **Don't Trust the Snake **que j'ai traduite en français. Voici le lien de l'original: s/5993655/1/

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les personnages de **Naruto** et d'**Harry Potter** ne m'appartienne pas, etc.

_**Résumé:**_ Histoire au hasard sur la façon dont Dumbledore doit décider qui est le plus cool, Draco Malfoy ou Sasuke Uchiha.

Je remercie ma Beta Balenthina qui m'a beaucoup aidé. /_applaudissement du public/_

Et bien sûr je remercie aussi mes lecteurs/lectrices adorés._ /encore plus d'applaudissement/  
_

^^Bonne lecture

* * *

The Coolness factor

Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau de directeur, regardant son bol de sucrerie comme s'ils allaient le dévorer, quand la porte s'ouvrit et deux adolescents entrèrent dans la pièce.

Il connaissait bien l'un des deux. Cheveux blonds, yeux gris, mauvaise attitude. Draco Malfoy était inoubliable. L'autre, il ne le connaissait pas du tout. Mais il avait la peau pâle, des cheveux noirs qui se trouvait dans une coiffure qui semblait impossible, une tenu très étrange, comprenant une chemise ouverte et une... énorme corde de cloche pourpre? Et la dite corde était utilisée comme ceinture, apparemment.

Cela semblait intéressant.

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent devant son bureau, Malfoy semblant irrité et l'autre garçon semblant impassible alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine partiellement visible.

"Monsieur le Directeur, nous avons besoin de vous pour être le juge de quelque chose", dit Malfoy, en frappant une main sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Le juge de quoi?" demanda Dumbledore avec curiosité.

"Lequel d'entre nous est le plus cool", répondit Malfoy, en désignant lui-même et l'autre garçon, qui avait toujours l'air totalement impassible.

Dumbledore cligna des yeux.

"Quoi?" dit-il après un moment de silence.

"Nous avons besoin de vous pour décider lequel d'entre nous est le plus cool", répéta Malfoy, les deux adolescents roulant des yeux comme si c'était évident.

Complétement confus, Dumbledore commença, "Et comment pourrais-je déci-"

Agitant un morceaux de papier en face de son visage, Malfoy l'interrompit en disant, "Nous avons rassemblé beaucoup de personnes, et ils ont conçus ces dix questions. Posez-nous juste les questions, nous allons vous donner la réponse, puis vous déciderez quel réponse est la plus cool, et la personne dont la réponse est la plus cool obtient un point."

"Celui qui a le plus de points gagne", dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs, ce qui _était_ évident.

"J'ai l'avais deviné" dit Dumbledore prenant en hésitant le papier, regardant les questions, dont certaines ne semblait vraiment pas impliquer de près ou de loin quelque chose de "_cool_".

Mais ces deux adolescents semblait vouloir qu'il le fasse: "Très bien, alors," et il commença avec la première question.

"Quel est votre nom?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Et maintenant, le mystérieux garçon avait un nom.

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant, puis il dit: "Je pense que je vais y aller avec Malfoy sur celui-là."

Le Serpentard se tourna vers l'autre garçon avec un regard froid et triomphant, et le garçon aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils d'une manière qui se trouvait être aussi très froid.

Malfoy: 1

Sasuke: 0

Question suivante:

"Qui a la meilleure arme?"

En réponse, Malfoy retira sa baguette -froidement- et le tenant devant lui, souriant.

L'autre garçon -Sasuke- leva un sourcil (froidement) et dégaina le Katana qui pendait à sa ... corde.

Dumbledore a dû concéder que le Katana était plus cool.

Troisième question:

"Qui a le meilleur sourire?"

Sasuke, qui avait l'air comme si son visage ne pourrait jamais tenir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de sourire, tira les coins de ses lèvres vers le haut en un sourire magnifique, complet avec des paupières tombantes et une expression paresseuse.

Mais il n'aurait jamais pu battre le sourire narquois du Prince des Serpentards, qui était tellement froid qu'il était presque gelé, le score était désormais de Malfoy: 2, Sasuke: 1

"Qui a le meilleur regard?"

Assuré de sa victoire, parce que l'arrogance c'est cool, Malfoy regarda longuement avec mépris le directeur, qui avait presque commencé à suer sous l'expression furieux de son élève. Il ne pensait pas que le garçon Uchiha serait capable de faire mieux.

Il était désagréablement (mais froidement) surpris.

Quand il se retourna pour regarder Sasuke, il fut accueillit avec un regard blanc, froid qui ne tenait absolument aucune émotion, et c'était la chose la plus terrifiante qu'il ait jamais vu. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Dumbledore aurait été empoisonné, poignardé, écartelé, brûlé, enterré, puis déterré, clonés et tué une fois de plus. Le tout dans une façon très cool.

Inutile de dire que Sasuke a obtenu le point.

Essayant d'arrêter de faire trembler ses mains (ce qui n'était vraiment pas cool), Dumbledore regarda la question suivante, qui concernait les cheveux. Avec des doutes sur l'issue de celui-ci, Dumbledore lit à haute voix: "Qui a la meilleure coupe de cheveux?"

Il observa attentivement la coiffure des deux garçons. Ce ridicule lissé-en-arrière look que le Serpentard semblait préférer, ou cette ... chose surnaturel sur le dessus de la tête du Uchiha.

Hum …

"Euh, très dur," dit finalement Dumbledore. Aucune de ces coiffures semblait très cool pour lui. En fait, pour lui, ils semblaient juste être un peu _faux._

Aucun des garçons n'avait l'air heureux, mais vu que se plaindre n'était pas cool, Dumbledore pris de l'avance.

"Qui a les plus beaux vêtements?"

Pour celui-ci il n'eut même pas besoin une seconde de considération. La robe en soie très professionnel du Serpentard vs la chemise ouverte et cette ... énorme corde/chose pourpre.

Duh.

"Malfoy obtient celui-là."

Malfoy: 3

Sasuke: 2

"Qui peut me montrer le pouvoir le plus cool?"

Malfoy, l'air confiant de sa victoire, leva sa baguette et cria, _"Serpentsortia!"_ Il y eut une bourrasque (cool) de magie, puis les trois regardèrent le serpent se tordre sur le plancher. Dumbledore dût admettre que c'était un sort assez cool.

Sasuke, de son regard, n'aimait pas beaucoup les serpents. Dumbledore attendit pour lui de faire quelque chose, doutant fortement qu'il ne puisse dépasser la froideur de Malfoy. Sasuke plaça ses mains devant lui et commença à les bouger dans une série de mouvements rapides, presque trop rapide pour voir. Puis il fit un anneau avec le pouce et l'index d'une main et souffla à travers elle.

Le résultat était un énorme nuage de feu qui enveloppait complètement le serpent sur le sol, et la moitié des choses dans le bureau de Dumbledore, laissant Dumbledore avec une barbe roussie, et Malfoy avec une robe fumante.

OK, _ça_ c'était cool. Majoritairement destructrice, mais sérieusement cool.

"Le point est pour Sasuke."

Sasuke sourit. Il se sentait assez cool.

Question Numéro huit: "Quelle est votre profession?"

"Sorcier", dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante, car une voix traînante était cool si vous étiez blond, Britannique, et Serpentard.

"Ninja", dit Sasuke brièvement, ce qui était cool si vous étiez un ninja rogue.

Oh. Ils sont tout deux incroyablement cool.

"Hmm," dit Dumbledore. Puis, "Difficile".

Encore une fois, les deux garçons furent ennuyés, mais aussi longtemps que Sasuke tournera son regard de la mort sur Dumbledore, tout allait bien.

"Affiliation?" demanda Dumbledore, en se demandant comment cela augmentera le facteur de froideur.

"Serpentard," dit Malfoy, tandis que Sasuke, qui était trop cool pour regarder confus, resta silencieux.

Dumbledore senti qu'une explication avait été demandée, alors il dit: "Vous savez, le groupe avec qui vous êtes associé?"

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait toujours l'air un peu confus, donc Dumbledore considérant sa profession dit, "Vous savez, le nom de votre équipe de ninja ou quelque chose?"

Le visage de Sasuke s'éclaira et il dit, "Oh. Team Taka."

Ouais, celui la allait pour Malfoy. L'équipe Taka n'avait pas l'air très cool.

Le score était d en faveur de Malfoy quand Dumbledore demanda la dixième question. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment celui-ci pouvait être lié avec la froideur d'une personne.

"Le nom de votre plus gros béguin?"

"Hinata Hyuga", dit Sasuke, sans hésitation, les bras à nouveau croisés sur sa poitrine, déduisant que cela augmenterait sa froideur de treize pour cent.

Malfoy baissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose que Dumbledore n'avait pas très bien compris, alors le directeur dit: "Répète-le encore? Je n'ai pas pût t'entendre."

Malfoy leva les yeux, parce que marmonner n'était pas cool, et s'il avait eu recours à l'éclat dont il se servait maintenant pour quelques unes des questions, il aurait eu une meilleure chance de gagner.

"Hermione Granger", dit-il sombrement (mais froidement).

Les sourcils de Dumbledore grandirent presque des ailes pour aller s'envoler. C'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il avait entendu toute l'année. Mais à la fin, il décida qu'Hinata Hyuga était un nom très cool, donc le score était d'un parfait 4-4.

Égalité mais certainement _pas_ cool.

Alors, voyant que la façon la plus cool de résoudre quelque chose d'aussi troublant était d'en découdre sur la pelouse de l'école, Sasuke se tourna vers Malfoy et lui dit: "À l'extérieur. Maintenant."

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la pièce, quoique cette fois, Sasuke sortait son Katana, et Malfoy jouait avec sa baguette. Ils prirent soin de ne pas regarder comme des enfants en colère, mais comme les adolescents blessés, parce que des enfants en colère n'était pas cool, et les adolescents blessés l'étaient.

Alors que les sons des _"Incendio!"_ et des _"Chidori!"_ retentit, Dumbledore regarda le papier dans ses mains et se demanda comment diable il avait été choisi pour juger une telle compétition.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Sharingan!"_

Oh, bien. Il devrait probablement aller et d'arrêter les deux de s'entre-tuer. Bien que, bien sûr, ils étaient tous les deux sans doute trop cool pour mourir comme ça.

_**Fin**_


End file.
